Sauvetage
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: Et si Gibbs et Tony s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant Baltimore. Une petite histoire sur Gibbs et Tony. Il y a aussi la présence de Ducky, Abby, Tim, Ziva et Kate.


Me revoilà avec une petite histoire, sur Tony et Gibbs.

Bonne lecture, j'espère.

…...

Gibbs savait, qu'il aurait dû garder un œil sur Kelly, car elle n'avait que quatre ans et il y avait une foule de monde. Mais avec trois autres enfants avec eux, c'était un peu difficile, à gérer. Gibbs, Shannon et Kelly étaient en visite de la sœur de Shannon à Rhode-Island. Lilly, la sœur de Shannon, venait de donner naissance à une petite fille et elle avait aussi deux jumeaux, âgées de sept ans. Lilly et son mari, étaient épuisés. Gibbs et Shannon, avaient prit les enfants à l'embarcadère pour la journée, pour que Lilly et son mari décompressent.

Les jumeaux chahutaient tout le temps et ils avaient réveillé le bébé, qui pleurait maintenant. Gibbs essaya de calmer la petite. Shannon grondait les enfants, qui avait réussi à s'échapper et ils étaient proches, de la jetée. Quand, d'un coup, Gibbs entendu sa petite fille hurlait « papa ». Il se retourna et regarda avec horreur, que sa fille avait glissé sur une plaque de glace et disparu dans l'eau. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il remit le bébé à sa femme, pour pouvoir plonger et sauver sa fille, sachant que Kelly ne savait pas nager. Mais un jeune garçon, avait déjà plongé. Gibbs est arrivé à temps pour récupérer sa fille qui avait très froid. Après que le jeune garçon avait pu donner Kelly à son père, il glissa à nouveau, sous l'eau. Le jeune garçon avait réussi à sortir lui-même de l'eau. Il toussait et ses membres engourdi, refuser de coopérer, donc il s'assoit, tremblant sur le quai.

**-Anthony. Qu'avez-vous pensé que vous faisiez ? Vous ne venez pas comme cela au bureau, votre costume est ruiné. **_Cria un homme_

**-Dés...lé père. **_Répond Anthony_

Le tremblement du jeune homme augmenté. Gibbs ne pouvait pas dire, si c'était la peur ou simplement le froid.

-**Je vous verrai plus tard.** _Hurla l'homme _

**-Ici. **_Dit Gibbs _

Gibbs enveloppa son manteau autour du jeune homme.

**-Merci, mons..ieur.** _Réussi, à dire Tony, en claquant des dents _

**-Je pense, que c'est à nous de vous remercier. **

Shannon avait enveloppé Kelly dans une couverture et la balança dans ses bras avec douceur.

**-Pas d...de problème. **

**-Ma sœur vit à proximité d'ici. Venez avec nous pour vous réchauffer et vous changer. **

**-Merci madame. **

Il fallait se dépêcher, car les lèvres d'Anthony venaient toute bleue.

**-S'il vous plait, appelle-moi Shannon. **

**-Quel est votre prénom ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-T...Tony Dinozzo. **

**-Ravi de vous rencontrer Tony. **

Gibbs prit dans ses bras, car il avait du mal à marcher. Gibbs était étonné de voir qu'il était aussi léger pour sa taille. Ils ont atteint la maison de Lilly et installa Tony sur le canapé.

**-Attendez-moi ici. Je vais chercher des serviettes et de quoi vous changer. **

**-Pourquoi, vous êtes si gentil avec moi ?** _Demanda Tony, qui désormais était sous une tonne de serviettes _

**-Vous avez sauvé notre bébé.**_ Dit Shannon, qui revenait de la-haut _

Tony fronça les sourcils légèrement, pour essayer de comprendre leur raisonnement à être reconnaissant, pour quelqu'un qui venait simplement de sauver une personne. Les jumeaux jouaient en haut, dans leur chambre. Gibbs ramena une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Tony et des biscuits. Shannon ne pouvait s'empêcher s'être autour de Tony, ses instincts maternels venaient de refaire surface.

**-Quelle âge as-tu ?**___Demanda Gibbs _

**-J'ai douze ans, monsieur. **

**-Appelle-moi Gibbs. **

**-Ok. **

Au cours des prochaines heures, Gibbs lui posa une tonne de questions. Il s'est avéré que Tony était un grand nageur à Rhode-Islande Académie militaire.

**-Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? **

**-Je veux me joindre à la police. Mais mon père ne voudra pas. **

Bien sûr Gibbs savait bien pourquoi, Monsieur Dinozzo Snr, ne voulait pas que son fils soit dans la police. Comme, Gibbs avait deviné, que Snr voulait que son fils reprenne l'entreprise familiale.

**-Merci pour votre accueil, mais je dois rentrer chez moi.** _Dit Tony _

**-D'accord, je vais te ramener. **

Gibbs ramena Tony chez lui. Il a été surpris de voir ce manoir dans lequel Tony vivait. Quand Gibbs et sa femme étaient rentrés chez eux, il voulait garder contact avec Tony, mais l'avez perdu peu de temps après. Il avait même acheté le journal où il y avait un article sur le sauvetage et il était en première page.

25 ans plus tard

Gibbs venait de recevoir un appel de Baltimore. Gibbs, Ducky et ses trois agents, partirent en direction de la scène. Quand il arriva à la scène, les yeux de Gibbs tombèrent sur le seul policier, qui ne travaillait pas. Mais, d'un coup, il élargit ses yeux, il avait reconnu « le petit Dinozzo », n'ait pas si petit que ça, même plus grand que lui. Mais il avait tout de suite reconnu son regard vert brillant et son sourire.

**-Alors, le petit Dinozzo est devenu un flic après tout. **_Dit Gibbs _

**-Gibbs. Que fais-tu ici ? **_Demanda Tony, tout en souriant avec joie _

**-NCIS. **

**-Devenu un marin, tu veux mon cas, alors ? **

**-Je pense, que dans ce cas, on peut partager. **

**-Ça me va. **

**-Bien. Alors, je te présente notre médecin légiste, Docteur Mallard, l'agent Kate Todd, l'agent Ziva David et l'agent Tim McGee. **

**-Bonjour, Détective Dinozzo. **

Les trois agents étaient surpris que Gibbs connaisse cette personne. Ducky aussi. Tony leur donna les informations recueillies par Baltimore PD. Gibbs était étonné de toutes les informations que donner Tony. Une chose est sûre, à la fin de cette enquête, il allait demander à Tony de venir travailler pour lui au NCIS, il était toujours à la recherche d'un second. Deux heures après le traitement de la scène, ils étaient tous rentré au bureau du NCIS. Le corps était à l'autopsie. Gibbs et Tony allaient donner les preuves à Abby.

**-Coucou Abby. **_Dit Gibbs _

**-Gibbs, tu as des cadeaux pour moi. Qui est ce jeune homme derrière toi. **

**-Je te présente le Détective Dinozzo. Il travaille avec nous sur cette affaire. Tony, je te présente Abby. **

**-Bonjour Abby. **

**-Bonjour à vous aussi. **

**-Abby, au travail. **

Gibbs et Tony sorti du laboratoire et prit la direction du bureau de Gibbs. Pendant deux heures, ils épluchèrent toutes les informations. Gibbs demanda à tout le monde de rentrer chez eux. Tony avait invité Gibbs au restaurant, à la grande surprise des autres et de Gibbs.

**-Vous le connaissez ?** _Demanda Abby _

**-Non, mais Gibbs oui. Mais on ne sait pas d'où.** _Dit McGee _

**-Toi, Ducky ? **

**-Non plus Abbygaël. **

**-Bizarre.**

Restaurant

Gibbs et Tony parlaient de tout et de rien. Quand Tony posa une question.

**-Quand est-ce arrivée ?**___Demanda Tony _

**-Quand, il s'est passé quoi ? **_Demanda Gibbs, les sourcils fronçait _

**-Shannon et Kelly.** _Dit Tony à voix basse _

**-Oh. Il y a des années. Comment saviez vous, qu'elles étaient mortes ? **

**-Tu es différent. Plus sombre, plus broyer du noir.** _Répond simplement Tony _

Gibbs n'avait pas prévu, que le jeune homme le lisait si bien. Gibbs voulait changer le sujet de cette conversation. Alors, il posa des questions sur sa vie.

**-Et toi. Qu'est devenu ton cher père ? **

**-Il m'a renié quand j'avais douze ans. Quelque moi après notre rencontre, quand je lui ai dit, que je voulais devenir flic. **

**-Ah, je vois. Il n'était pas content que tu ne reprennes pas l'entreprise familiale ? **

**-Exactement. **

Ils continuèrent à discuter de leurs vies passés. Après le restaurant, Gibbs raccompagna Tony à son hôtel.

Le lendemain 

Gibbs était à son bureau. Vers six heures, l'ascenseur sonna. Gibbs se demandait bien qui était au bureau à cette heure là. Et il était étonné de voir Tony, de bonne heure ? Il avait un plateau avec des tasses de café dans sa main et un fichier dans l'autre. Tony arriva à la hauteur de Gibbs. Il lui donna un café et lui fait un grand sourire. Gibbs le remercia et lui donna aussi un sourire. Dix minutes plus tard, Ducky arriva.

**-Bonjour Jethro, Anthony. **

**-Ducky. **

**-Docteur Mallard. **

**-Anthony, appelle- moi Ducky. **

Tony se leva et donna un thé à Ducky.

**-Merci Anthony. Il est très bon. **

**-Mais de rien. **

Ducky parlait avec Gibbs, tandis que Tony était le nez dans son fichier. Vers sept heures, le reste de l'équipe arriva. Abby aussi.

**-Bonjour tout le monde. **_Dit Abby _

Tout le monde salua Abby.

**-Tu as quelque chose Abby ? **

**-Non pas encore. **

**-Quelqu'un a quelque chose ? **_Demanda Gibbs _

**-Oui. **_Dit Tony _

**-Vas-y, on t'écoute. **

**-Il s'avère que notre marine était dans le trafic de drogue. J'ai une liste de suspect potentiel. J'ai également trouvé, qu'il y avait un entrepôt pas loin de là où nous avons trouvé le corps. **

Gibbs était impressionné pas le travail de Tony. Le reste de l'équipe aussi.

**-Mais, comment tu as eu toutes ses informations, en une nuit ?**_ Demanda Kate _

**-Je suis un flic. C'est mon métier, de savoir, ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, le fait que j'ai passé deux mois dans une opération sur des stupéfiants, donc ça m'a aidé. **

**-Ok. Kate et Ziva, vous allez travailler sur cette liste de suspect. Ducky, tu peux rejoindre ton autopsie et McGee, tu aides Abby avec les preuves. Dinozzo, avec moi, on va parler à la famille. **

Tout le monde se mirent au travail. Après que Gibbs et Tony étaient partis voir les parents du marine, ils étaient partis chez le frère ainé. Gibbs avait appelé le reste de son équipe, pour aller chez ce frère. McGee, Ziva et Kate venaient d'arriver. Il y avait trois portes.

**-Ziva et Kate vous allez prendre la porte de droit. Moi et McGee, ont va prendre la porte de gauche et toi, Tony tu vas passer par derrière. **

Gibbs voulait que ce soit Tony qui passe par derrière seul, car il avait confiance aux instincts de ce flic. Avant que Gibbs, McGee, Ziva et Kate rentre dans la maison, Tony hurla que le suspect avait un fusil de chasse.

**-C'est bon, plus de danger.** _Dit Tony _

Quand Gibbs, Ziva, McGee et Kate arrivèrent vers le suspect, il était déjà menotté. Il s'est avéré, que les deux frères étaient dans la drogue ensemble, mais que l'ainé était plus gourmand. Il avait tué son frère, car il voulait agrandir l'entreprise, mais pas lui. Alors, il voulait dénoncer son frère à la police, donc le frère ainé a tué, son plus jeune frère. Après cette affaire, Tony avait invité tout le monde au restaurant avant de rentrer.

Restaurant

**-Comment tu savais, qu'il avait un fusil de chasse ?** _Demanda McGee _

**-J'ai entendu le déclic. **

**-Moi j'ai une autre question, pour Gibbs. **

**-Demande moi Abs ? **

**-Où tu as connu Tony ? **

**-Je savais que quelqu'un allait poser cette question. Vous savez pour ma femme et ma fille ?**

Tout le monde hoche la tête.

**-Vingt-cinq ans avant, je suis parti en vacances à Rhode-Islande. Kelly a glissé et elle est tombée dans l'eau. Mais avant que je plonge pour la sauver, un jeune homme m'avait devancé. **

**-Je pari que c'est Tony. **_Dit Abs _

**-Exactement.** _Répond Gibbs _

**-Tu rentres quand Tony ? **_Demanda Kate _

**-Après le repas. **

**-Non, je ne crois pas. **_Dit Gibbs _

**-Oh, pourquoi ?**_ Demanda McGee _

**-Je n'ai toujours pas de second et je veux, que tu nous rejoignes dans l'équipe, si tout le monde est d'accord ? **

**-Moi, ça me va.** _Dit Kate _

**-Moi aussi.** _Disent Ziva et Abby _

**-De même.** _Dit McGee_

**-Je serais ravie, Anthony, que tu viennes travailler avec nous. Tu es très compétent et on dirait que tu peux supporter tout de Gibbs. **_Sourit Ducky _

**-Alors, je vais prendre cette offre, de plus j'allais quitter Baltimore PD. **

**-Bon.** _Sourit Gibbs._** Alors, rendez-vous lundi à neuf heures. **

**-Oui...boss.**_ Sourit Tony _

Ils ont terminé le repas, en parlant de tout et de rien. Le directeur du NCIS avait autorisé l'arrivée de Tony. Tony était content de travailler avec Gibbs et les autres.

The end

…...

J'espère que cette petite histoire, vous a plus.

J'ai été ravie décrire cette histoire, ça change un peu.

Merci de laisser quelque commentaire.

Bonne journée.


End file.
